stay by my side
by Mashiroyuuki06
Summary: Baekhyun dan Chanyeol adalah teman masa kecil. Perhatian Chanyeol pada Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun mempertanyakan seksualitasnya. Hingga Chanyeol mengakui perasaannya disaat Baekhyun berusaha menjauh. Disaat moment terindah dalam hidupnya. Baekhyun menyadari bahwa Chanyeol akan lebih bahagia tanpanya. Disaat itu Chanyeol mengalami kecelakaan. Ingatan tentang Baekhyun total lenyap.


Hari ini aku akan mengatakannya! Harus! Aku tak ingin menjadi orang yang menghancurkan kehidupan sempurnanya, dia normal sedangkan 'aku berbeda'!-Baekhyun

Lelaki manis itu mengepalkan tangannya erat. Senyuman terukir di bibir tipisnya.Mencoba mengkhianati lelehan air mata yang menjejaki pipi tirusnya.Semakin dia melangkah, semakin nafasnya terasa tercekat di ujung tenggorokannya.Sesak memenuhi dadanya.Berulang kali dia meyakinkan dirinya sendiri kalau ini yang terbaik.Dia sangat mencintai Chanyeol.Dan karena rasa cintanya yang teramat besar itulah dia merelakan lelaki jangkung itu.Merelakannya untuk memiliki kehidupan sempurna seperti orang pada umumnya.

Stay by My Side

Aku pikir akan lebih baik kedepannya, untukku dan untukmu-Baekhyun

"Mari kita lupakan semuanya seperti tidak ada yang pernah terjadi diantara kita."Baekhyun berucap dingin.

two weeks ago…

Pagi hari di musim semi yang sangat cerah.Sosok lelaki dengan seragam sekolah khas anak SMA dan ransel punggung berjalan santai.Tangannya sesekali menengadah ketika beberapa helai mahkota sakura berjatuhan diatasnya.Lalu tersenyum ketika ada satu mahkota tersangkut di jemarinya. Senyum yang sangat manis, membuat sosok lelaki jangkung dari kejauhan ikut tersenyum memperhatikan tingkah manis remaja lelaki itu. Meskipun dengan sekejap pandang, terlihat jelas kalau dua remaja itu akan menuju tempat yang berbeda dari seragam yang digunakan. Meskipun begitu dua tempat yang mereka tuju melewati jalan yang sama, hanya saja ada jalan utama yang memisahkannya.

"Baekhyun-ah!" panggil sosok dari seberang jalan ketika lelaki manis itu hampir melewatinya.

"Chanyeol?" gumamnya lalu melambai-lambaikan tangan pucatnya sembari tersenyum lebar. Sosok lelaki itu berlari menyeberang jalan mendekati pemuda manis itu. Terima kasih pada kaki jenjangnya sehingga hanya beberapa langkah saja jalanan mampu dia seberangi.Sesuatu yang selalu Baekhyun inginkan semenjak dia menyadari bahwa sahabat seperpopokannya ini telah lebih tinggi darinya.Sahabat?Ah, tentu saja itu status seminggu yang lalu sebelum berganti menjadi boyfriend.

"Kau sangat ceria sekali hari ini sayang?" lelaki jangkung tersenyum lalu mengusak lembut rambut lekam pemuda didepannya.

"Hentikan! Kau merusak tatanan rambutku!" lelaki manis itu merengut tak suka, sembari menghentikan lengan besar di kepalanya.Merapikan beberapa helaian rambutnya.

"Hey! sejak kapan lenganmu menjadi sebesar ini!" sungutnya. Tangan mungilnya memijat-mijat lengan besar Chanyeol."Ugh, dan ini sangat padat!" melepaskan tangan besar itu, lalu beralih memijat lengan kurusnya sendiri."Apa kau memakan beton Chanyeol?" mata sipitnya melirik tajam pada lelaki yang berjalan disampingnya.Lalu dibalas kekehan.

"Kau saja yang malas berolah raga sayang, jangan salahkan aku ketika kau selalu beralasan macam-macam saat aku mengajakmu olah raga." Cibir Chanyeol.

"Baiklah!Aku akan berusaha lebih keras lagi!" serunya sembari tersenyum cerah.Lalu mengangkat lengannya tinggi-tinggi menantang langit.Dengan mudahnya lengan itu diraih oleh Chanyeol. Lelaki manis itu menengok ke arah samping. Matanya membulat ketika senyuman yang mempesona itu tepat mengenai jantungnya. Hey! sejak kapan Chanyeol memiliki senyuman mempesona seperti itu? Kemana saja Baekhyun selama 13 tahun bersama Chanyeol?

Pemuda jangkung itu menarik lengan pucat Baekhyun.Membuatnya menghentikan langkah kakinya.Tolong ingatkan Baekhyun saat sampai dirumah untuk menghukum Chanyeol, menarik telinga lebarnya agar semakin lebar misalnya?

Bukan tanpa sebab, di pinggir jalan itu Chanyeol tiba-tiba saja berlutut di depannya.Menarik jemari lentiknya mendekat dan mengecupnya lembut."Aku mencintaimu apa adanya dirimu, tak perlu menjadi sempurna karena aku yang akan membuat hidupmu sempurna."Mendengar pengakuan itu, sontak jantung Baekhyun melompat beberapa meter tingginya.Telinganya menuli beberapa sekon.Bahkan sepertinya dia lupa untuk bernafas untuk sesaat.

"Be-berdiri Chanyeol-ah."Ujar Baekhyun tergagap.Pipinya menghangat.Rona merah itu menjalar dari pipi ketelinganya.Lengan kurusnya mencoba menarik tangan besar Chanyeol.

"Ja- jangan lakukan itu ditempat umum!" sungutnya lalu berjalan meninggalkan Chanyeol yang menatap punggung sempit itu menjauh.Satu sudut bibirnya terangkat mengingat ekspresi menggemaskan pacar mungilnya itu.

Baekhyun melangkahkan kaki pendeknya riang, tersenyum tipis sembari menggumamkan nada-nada indah.Hatinya tak pernah sebahagia hari ini. Ah, mungkin pernah, saat Chanyeol mengecup bibir tipisnya pertama kali dan mengungkapkan perasaannya. Saat dia tak perlu merasa was-was jika cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan.


End file.
